Grey Havens
by Emmy1
Summary: Set after ‘Return of the King’. Of the Fellowship Frodo has already passed into the Grey Havens and Aragorn is close to the end of his rein. Many years have passed since the call of the Sea was awoken in Legolas and now it burns stronger than ever...
1. The Call of the Sea

Characters, places and everything else belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
A/N: If you haven't read the books then you mightn't get this story.  
  
Setting:  
  
This story is set after 'The Return of the King' and the elves have begun to fade from Middle Earth and Thranduil and Celeborn has renamed Mirkwood to the Wood of Greenleaves. Of the Fellowship Frodo has already passed into the Grey Havens, along with the other Ring-bearers (Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf and Bilbo) and Aragorn is close to the end of his rein.  
  
Many years have passed since the call of the Sea was awoken in Legolas and now it burns stronger than ever. . .  
  
  
  
The Grey Havens  
  
  
  
The Call of the Sea  
  
  
  
Legolas and Gimli watched the birds sweep down and land softly into the trees. Legolas looked around, startled.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" asked the Dwarf.  
  
"The birds bring tidings of sad news," replied the Elf. "From Gondor."  
  
"Gondor? Is it of Aragorn?" asked Gimli, anxiously.  
  
"I know not. Perhaps it is time we left the forest for a while," said Legolas, his fair elven face gazing towards the east.  
  
Gimli smiled. "What, an elf of Mirkwood is willing to leave the forest? I believe there is something that you yet yearn for," he said, looking into the face of his friend. "Ah, I forget, your forest is no longer called Mirkwood. But no matter, for you will always be from Mirkwood, to me. It is fitting to the times that we once lived in."  
  
But Legolas was not listening. He was looking far out across the horizon and his eyes were blazing with the light of burning desire. His spirit was soaring across the land, flying higher and higher and the cry of gulls was calling him. 'The Sea!' they cried, 'Come to the Sea!'. He heard the roaring crash of waves and the soft lapping of the water's edge. And still the gulls cried, 'The Sea! The Sea!'.  
  
Gimli stared at his friend. Then he grabbed the Elf by the shoulders and shook him back to his senses. "Legolas, my friend. You're body is here and yet your mind roams elsewhere," he said.  
  
Legolas passed a hand over his brow and closed his eyes. "Forgive me, friend. I think of the Sea which we saw many years ago. The Lady warned me of it and I can never be at peace with the forest again." Then he opened his eyes. "But come, I think we must travel to Gondor as soon as we can. I fear something terrible has happened."  
  
The Elf and Dwarf set off down the forest path and headed towards the road. They had not gone very far when Gimli let out a cry. "What is it?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Wait," said Gimli, "I have forgotten something very precious. I will not be long." And with that he left.  
  
Legolas sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes and waited for Gimli.  
  
*****  
  
Gimli ran back towards the forest, as fast as he could. When he reached the elvish buildings of the House of Thranduil, he entered and there were two tall elves standing by the entrance. One of them walked over to Gimli. "Well Gimli, Son of Gloin, we did not expect to see you back so soon. What indeed brings you back?"  
  
"A precious possession which I have left here. I could not live without it and I have returned to collect it." said the Dwarf, bowing to the Elf.  
  
The Elf smiled. Then he reached inside his pale silver-blue robes and pulled out a phial made of imperishable crystal, containing three golden hairs. "Perhaps this is the treasure you are looking for?" he said.  
  
Gimli looked astonished. "It is indeed, Lord Thranduil. Thank you," he said.  
  
The Elf smiled again and gave Gimli the bottle. Gimli tucked it carefully into his clothes. "Take good care of your treasure, Gimli, Son of Gloin." said Thranduil. Then he looked out towards the edge of the forest. Although Gimli could not see so far, the elf's far-seeing eyes watched Legolas as he waited for Gimli to return. "Fare thee well. I sense that we will not meet again for a long time."  
  
Gimli looked up. Thranduil had a far, absent look in his eyes. Then the Elf shook his head. "Now go. Legolas is waiting," he said.  
  
Gimli bowed low and departed. Thranduil watched as he met Legolas and they set off together. Long after they had disappeared from even his sight, he still stood watching. Then he said softly, "Farewell, Legolas Greenleaf. The Sea calls you and it will indeed be in the Grey Havens when next we meet."  
  
******  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, weird story but don't blame me if it's stupid, it's my first Lord of the Rings fic. And I know it's short, but my stories always turn out short – I can't help it. If there are any mistakes and things in it you better tell me cos it's a while since I read the book and I always forget details. And I need someone proof-read this and give me ideas on how to fix it up so why don't you all review and tell me how! Anyway, here's hoping you liked it enough to let me post the next chapter ^_^!  
  
– Emmy 


	2. The Road to Gondor

The Grey Havens  
  
  
  
A/N: Aacck! Had to redo this chapter cause it got lost when my computer was wiped so it's not the original, and I don't think it's as good either (not that the other one was any good), but I can't remember it word for word so this is how I rewrote it.  
  
  
  
The Road to Gondor  
  
The Dwarf and Elf set off down the forest road once more. They travelled lightly through the shaded green woodland until they reached the main road. They walked along the stony road for several hours until they reached the edge of a short ridge, leading towards a shallow gully. Here they turned south and travelled along it for a while, when the hot midday sun became too much for Gimli, at least, to bear. "Stop, we must rest. I may be a Dwarf but you forget I am no Elf. I can go no further in this heat," he said, slumping down at the base of a small tree.  
  
Legolas turned to look at his friend. "Forgive me. Of course we will rest. But we cannot stay too long," he said and sank down gracefully next to the Dwarf.  
  
They waited until the sun began to slide slowly down the sky before they set off again. They continued along the ridge until they reached the very tip of the valley. The area was thick with dense trees and forest and though Legolas slipped easily through it, Gimli had to refrain himself from pulling out his axe and felling everything in his path more than once. Slowly they reached the bottom and now, although the going was uphill, the dense thicket grew less and easier to travel. Soon they had arrived on the other side of the gully and as the reached the top, they saw the sun slide further out of sight, leaving a pale pink tinge across the sky.  
  
They set up a simple camp at the top of the gully and ate a little dried fruit before settling down to rest. Legolas sat up, reached into his pack and drew out a small package. Then he leaned over and dropped it in front of the Dwarf. "Is it often a Dwarf goes without dessert?" he asked.  
  
Gimli looked at the package. "What do mean? And what is this?" he said looking bewildered.  
  
"A present. Or perhaps, a memory," replied Legolas.  
  
Gimli looked back at the package. Then he picked it up and tore it open. "Lembas!" cried the Dwarf.  
  
It was indeed the elvish waybread. But the usually smooth round shape had a large bite taken out of it. Gimli grinned. "I may have been hasty back then, but I will treasure every bite this time," he said.  
  
Legolas smiled, his fine elvish features lighting up at the memory. Gimli tucked the lembas carefully away in his pack and lay back down. The Dwarf and Elf stared up at the twinkling stars which were beginning to appear in the deep blue sky. Legolas watched as the Star of Earendil shone brightly in the sky.  
  
****  
  
When Gimli woke, he looked to find the Elf had disappeared. He looked around and saw a tall, slim figure standing on the edge of the gully. Legolas was looking far out, eyes distant and far away. The Dwarf got up and walked slowly towards him.  
  
Legolas stared out across the land but took none of it in. His mind was flying high above, sweeping across the horizon and taking him further and further away. Closer and closer the burning desire of his heart; taking him to the Sea. He could hear the soft cry of gulls still calling out to him 'The Sea! The Sea!' and feel the cool spray of the waves upon his face. The sweet, salty fragrance of the water filled the air and –  
  
Gimli put a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook him gently. "Come, the Sea calls you again, I think, but Gondor is closer and more urgent."  
  
Legolas looked up and shook himself slightly. "Yes, you are right," he said softly. "Let's go."  
  
They packed quickly and set off again. As they began walking, Legolas turned his head and stared across the land, and after a final look of longing, they set off for Gondor.  
  
  
  
A/N: You can probably tell but the ending was kinda rushed because I wanted to get it finished so that I could post it. owell, no one reads this story anyway. 


End file.
